Tocando una estrella
by Cata-Chan1
Summary: Tal vez su vida no era normal y tal vez lo que le sucedió aquel día cambio demasiadas cosas. Maka Albarn, su padre desapareció al sólo tener seis años y a los quince conoce a un chico que cambiará aún más su vida.
1. La chica del planeta de agua

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece pues si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo fic en esta página.**

**Capitulo uno: La chica del planeta de agua.**

Aquella noche Maka Albarn de seis años no podía dormir. Daba vueltas, se quitaba las frazadas para luego de un rato volver a colocarlas sobre ella, no podía estar tranquila. Sus peluches ya habían desaparecido de la cama entre tanto movimiento.

Eran probablemente las dos o tres de la mañana, se dijo así misma cuando entre la oscuridad sacó a su peluche con la forma de un lobo y bajó las escaleras entre la penumbra.

No podía ver ni diez centímetros más adelante pero haciendo gala de su conocimiento de su propia casa logró llegar hasta la escalera desde donde comenzó a bajar de espalda y gateando para no caer.

Al llegar al primer piso sintió el frío de la cerámica en sus pies desnudos y caminó lentamente siguiendo una luz que provenía desde el cuarto donde se encontraba el escritorio de su padre.

Avanzó con cuidado y lo vio tomando unos papeles y guardando cosas en un maletín.

En su cara se veía una expresión entre nerviosa y triste algo difícil de comprender para una niña de su edad.

-¿Papá? -Preguntó apareciendo por la puerta con el peluche siendo arrastrado.

-Maka, hija -Se había sobresaltado pero al ver a su hija se calmó -¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-No puedo dormir -Dijo triste -¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó acercándose a su padre.

El hombre pareció meditarlo un momento y con una sonrisa acarició la cabeza de su hija, revolviendo un poco su cabello.

-Me llamaron del trabajo a esta hora, no te preocupes volveré enseguida.

Maka lo miró un momento para luego abrazarlo y tirar el lobo de su mano un momento.

-Adiós papá -Dijo antes de irse a la cocina.

Estaba seria, le dolía un poco el estómago y sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero a esa edad no tenía idea de que era específicamente.

Comió un poco de pastel de la noche anterior y luego recordó a su lobo. Cuando lo fue a buscar encontró a su padre yéndose rápidamente y dándole una mirada fugaz a su hija.

-se ve triste -pensó.

Tomo su peluche y volvió a su cama con la sensación de que realmente su padre no iba a volver.

Ya nueve años habían pasado desde entonces y Maka tenía sus quince primaveras cumplidas. De su padre no se supo más desde entonces y su madre normalmente se la ve mirando televisión o viendo por la ventana, esperando.

Maka sin embargo desde el segundo año se había resignado a que su padre no volvería.

Ya muy temprano por la mañana se había vestido y hecho sus dos típicas coletas a cada lado de su cabeza.

En su gran habitación de paredes de madera fina y su cómoda cama había un escritorio con tocador y de uno de sus cajones sacó un pequeño cuadrado metálico muy grueso de color plata con bordes carmesí que llevó en su mano y fue rápidamente al primer piso de su casa donde se encontraba su madre viendo televisión.

-Voy a leer. -Le dijo antes de irse.

-Ten cuidado, recuerda no ir muy lejos. -Contestó esta a su vez viendo como salía.

Maka apretó el centro de el cuadrado metálico y este se extendió desde el centro hacia los lados dejando un gran y un poco más delgado cuadrado color carmesí.

-No, creo qué hoy el carmesí es muy llamativo -se subió en el y dio dos pisotones haciendo que cambiara de color a blanco con bordes celestes -Así está mucho mejor.

Presionó con su pie el centro que aún era de color plateado y comenzó a elevarse. Avanzó por el cielo y salió de su casa pasando sobre el gran portón de metal. No tuvo que andar mucho para encontrar el primer enorme lago.

-Esto se saca una por vivir en un planeta donde la mayoría de la superficie es agua. -Suspiro -Y esto seria menos cruel sí sólo supiera nadar.

Maka vivía en el planeta Aqua, que era un nombre muy poco original aunque desde hace miles de años que no han sido originales para poner nombres a los planetas ya que ella era una humana descendiente del planeta donde se ubicaron las primeras civilizaciones y se llamaba tierra así qué la diferencia de millones de años no hizo mucho cambio en la mentalidad de los hombres.

Maka voló cerca de una pequeña isla entre ese enorme lago donde le gustaba quedarse a leer y en ella descendió para luego bajarse de su aero-tablet y sentarse apoyada en un árbol.

-¿En qué página iba? -extendió su mano donde tenía un anillo y de este salió una pantalla holográfica en la que se podía ver un libro que se abrió donde había quedado la última vez.

Luego de un rato de lectura Maka se levantó y se estiró. Cerró su pantalla tomándola con ambas manos y juntando una con otra. Al abrirlas nuevamente la pantalla ya no estaba.

Maka comenzó a volar de vuelta pasando por sobre una parte del profundo lago mirando hacia arriba los cuatro satélites naturales de su planeta. Estaba tan distraída viendo hacia arriba aún cuando no se notaban mucho por ser de día que no se dio cuenta cuando una enorme sombra pasó bajo ella en el agua.

Seguía volando parada en su aero-tablet y se sorprendió un montón cuando una enorme serpiente de lago saltó del agua y la tiró sin querer.

-¡Oye no! -Maka cayó al agua de improviso.

Trató de salir desesperada pero no podía, mientras sé hundía vio a la serpiente marina nadar muy rápido y lejos de ella. Sólo alcanzó a ver la cola de la serpiente y con la fuerza con la que lanzaba el agua al moverla la empujó más hacia atrás donde ella se sentía más desesperada.

Maka intentó salir dando movimientos bruscos con manos y piernas pero aunque hacia lo posible no podía salir a flote.

La serpiente de lago que la tiró se devolvió y la miró intentando salir. Su piel escamosa era de un brillante celeste.

Inclinó su enorme cabeza como pidiendo perdón y subió a todo dar hasta la superficie donde trató de saltar.

Maka comenzaba a perder la conciencia de a poco y fue ahí en sus últimos alientos que sintió la textura del agua, vio que al fondo una especie de fluido oscuro se mezclaba con el agua del lago y la enorme serpiente caía inconsciente a punto de aplastar a Maka.

La luz de uno de los satélites se filtraba de a poco entre las hojas de los árboles sobre ella.

Se levantó con cuidado hasta sentarse donde pudo ver mejor a su alrededor. Estaba en la isla del lago, su ropa estaba seca al igual que su cabello.

Creyó que lo vivido en el lago simplemente fue un sueño, una pesadilla mejor dicho pero al mirar a su lado notó a un chico con un espeso líquido negro sobre él.

Estaba inconsciente acostado dando la espalda a Maka y con respiración agitada.

Ella se acercó con cuidado a él y lo volteó con miedo, pudo ver sus ojos apretados y su rostro también manchado por el líquido espeso, oscuro y de olor insoportable.

Por como respiraba parecía estar luchando por ganar un poco de aire y tenía su mano apretada contra su pecho.

Ella trató de despertarlo, de moverlo pero a cada intento sólo sé escuchaba un quejido lastimero.

Miró a su alrededor y notó su Aero-tablet. Corrió hacia ella pero al hacerlo su corazón comenzó a apretarse en su pecho y sintió un agudo dolor.

No se detuvo hasta alcanzar su vehículo y apreto el centro extendiendo aún más a los lados su tamaño, aunque era más delgado y volaría más bajo con mayor peso, eso no importaba ahora.

Acercó su Aero-tablet al chico y la bajó hasta el piso donde lo subió y ella se subió luego.

-Necesitamos un hospital. -Dijo a punto de volver a caer por el intenso dolor en su pecho -Por favor.

_-Hospital encontrado, el más cercano está a un kilómetro ¿Desea ser llevada ahí? -_se escuchó una vos femenina del Aero-tablet.

-Si por favor, rápido.

La Aero-tablet comenzó a volar solo mientras Maka comenzó a soltar lágrimas por el intenso dolor en su pecho.

-K-kumen -Dijo el chico que había despertado pero Maka no le entendió.

-¿Disculpa? No entiendo. -Su vos se escuchaba quebrada y con dolor.

El chico abrió sus ojos rojos que parecían brillar con la poca luz de luna y se cerraban de vez en cuando muy lentamente. Miraron a Maka y luego al cielo, se podía ver brillar a los cuatro satélites naturales con bastante fuerza, sólo uno estaba completamente redondos, el más grande con un color lila que bañaba la zona con los colores más tétricos.

Al llegar al hospital Maka bajó con cuidado del Aero-tablet pero eso no evitó que cayera de forma brusca al piso.

Una enfermera pasaba por la puerta y la encontró junto al muchacho y comenzó a llamar de inmediato por ayuda.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue muy confuso y revuelto para Maka, los doctores y enfermeros la rodearon y levantaron rápidamente para ponerla en una camilla y vio que a su lado estaba también el muchacho de ojos rojos.

Sólo oía gritos y personas hablando y preguntando cosas que no podía entender.

-¡Están intoxicados! -Gritó una enfermera que estaba con el muchacho.

-¿Qué clase de líquido es este? Parece petróleo. -Dijo un doctor quitando algo del cabello de Maka e inspexionandolo.

Luego de eso la pusieron en una camilla, su habitación estaba iluminada justo sobre su rostro. Cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos.

_-nadie vino por ellos, buscaron a su madre pero no la encontraron y el chico, bueno no es de este planeta._

Las conversaciones iban y venían en la habitación de Maka hasta que un día despertó y sólo había una enfermera junto a ella, mirando la ficha médica de Maka.

-Buen día. -Dijo alegre. -Una semana y media hasta que decidiste despertar.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estoy en un hospital? -Preguntó confusa sentándose.

-sí, estas en un hospital y eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros, tu sólo apareciste un día inconsciente junto a un chico y llena de un líquido desconocido.

-Yo me caí al lago, una serpiente me tiró -Trataba de recordar pero su cabeza le dolía mucho -Al despertar, lo vi y él estaba peor que yo, estaba en tierra y no sé como llegué ahí. -Miró a la enfermera que cerraba las cortinas -Pero en el fondo estaba ese líquido que mató a la serpiente, estoy segura.

Todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de Maka y no podía concentrarse en una idea fija.

-¿Qué pasó con él? -Preguntó como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

-Despertó antes que tú, ayer más o menos, pero no ha hablado desde entonces. Le hemos echo bastantes preguntas y no ha contestado ninguna ¿Es tu amigo?

-No. -Negó con la cabeza como para asegurar su respuesta -No lo había visto antes -Miró alrededor -¿Mi madre a venido a verme?

La enfermera mordió su labio inferior nerviosa y cruzó ambas manos en su regazo mientras se sentaba junto a Maka en una silla a un lado de la cama.

-Identificamos tu ADN y mandamos a la policía a informarle a tu madre que estas en este hospital, pero al ir... -Suspiró y la miró a los ojos -No la encontraron y tu casa se encontraba revuelta, lo siento mucho, hay quienes dicen que fue intencional tu accidente y la desaparición de tu madre, hasta creen que fue ella pero no hay mucha información.

Esas palabras atravesaron el corazón de Maka como puñales, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, podía ser una cruel broma o hasta un sueño pero al ver el rostro de aquella enfermera sus miedos y confusiones se confirmaron. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba y mucho menos las razones, solo sabía que ya se encontraba definitivamente sola en ese mundo.

Maka se quedó en silencio el resto del día y en la noche no podía dormir haciéndose una y mil preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta lógica a ninguna de ellas tal vez por simple falta de información.

Estaba el hospital completamente oscuro y en silencio cuando unos pasos y el irritante chirrido de la puerta de la habitación de Maka rompió esa estresante y por primera vez molesta tranquilidad.

Una sombra entró en la habitación y Maka se hizo la dormida. Unos pasos se escucharon con calma hasta detenerse junto a la cama de Maka. Una mano tomó el hombro de la chica y lo movió con cuidado.

-Maka Albarn -Una voz que Maka no había escuchado pronunció su nombre con dificultad y un extraño acento. -Maka Albarn _itama, itama Maka nutone._

Maka se levantó extrañada y miró a su lado, reconoció esa figura como la del chico que trajo con ella y los ojos rojos con un brillo de preocupación se lo confirmaron.

-Tu ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes que pasó en el lago?

El chico puso una mueca de molestia y sacó de su pantalón una caja mientras trataba de hablar con ella.

_-Omin tael Soul -_Sacó de la caja unas pequeñas bolitas con un lado plano y el otro con pequeñas celdas.

El chico abrió la boca y se metió una de las extrañas bolitas por el lado plano en su paladar y otra detrás de su oreja.

-¿Me entiendes ahora? -Preguntó el chico.

-Si ¿que son esas cosas? -Preguntó curiosa aunque para el momento no era la mejor pregunta.

-Los de mis oídos son audiculares y el de mi boca un micrófono, para que podamos hablar bien el mismo idioma -Tosió un poco -Mi nombre es Soul, vine a buscarte, es muy importante que salgamos del planeta antes de que sepan donde estamos.

El chico se veía algo nervioso y miraba a todos lados inquieto.

-¿Tu sabes que sucedió verdad? Dímelo ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? Y más que nada quiero que me digas donde está mi madre -Respondió firme.

-¿No te sirve si te explico en el camino? -Preguntó con evidente nerviosismo.

-No, dime ahora mismo. -Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó a las afueras del hospital junto a unos gritos y muchos pasos apresurados.

-Me dijeron que no sería fácil -Suspiró cansado -Perdóname por favor.

-¿Por qué? -El chico sacó un parche y lo pegó en un brazo de Maka -Oye ¿Qué es eso?

De pronto sintió un cosquilleo que recorrió su brazo hasta la cabeza y a medida que avanzaba, su cuerpo se paralizaba hasta dejarla completamente inmovilizada. Soul la tomó y ella comenzó a gritar.

-¿¡Qué me hiciste!? ¡Déjame! ¡Ayuda! -Comenzó a gritar desesperada y asustada.

-Cállate por favor, tienes suerte de que te dejé hablar -Salió corriendo de la habitación del hospital buscando una salida trasera mientras sentía el ruido de unos pasos y las puertas de las habitaciones siendo abiertas de golpe.

-¡Suéltame ahora! -Gritaba Maka.

-Si no te callas ahora juro que te haré sufrir el peor de los castigos que puedan existir en tu planeta. -Lo pensó un momento -O también puedo aprovecharme del echo de que tu bata este abierta por detrás.

Maka tragó saliva y no volvió a hablar mientras Soul la sacaba del hospital.

-_Solo me queda confiar en que esté bien de la cabeza_ -Pensó asustada.

Fin.

**Holas! Mundo de Soul Eater hace tiempo que no pasaba por estos lares pero quería perfeccionar mi escritura antes de subir algo por aquí, de donde vengo, donde se abrió para mi el mundo de los fic.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí ¿Algo rápido? ¿Muchas dudas? Si la verdad ese es mi estilo xD**

**Bueno ladys and Gentleman espero que les haya gustado este fic y su primer capitulo, ya saben que hacer, dejen su opinión con un hermozo, sí, con "Z" review, ya saben para saber que opinan...**

**Entre otras noticias ¿Sabían que un review contiene vitaminas de la "A" a la "Y" por que la "Z" era muy pro y sólo algunos productos la tienen?**

**Bueno,dejándome de zandeses, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y nos leemos!**

**Dato curioso: este capitulo fue escrito y subido desde mi celular, sí quieren saber con que app, dejen su pregunta xD**


	2. Las mariposas tienen armas

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece pues sí lo hiciera no escribiría fic en esta página (y no hubiera echo esos finales ni serializado not)**

**capitulo 2: Las mariposas tienen armas.**

_-¡Maka no corras! -Gritaba su padre persiguiendo a la niña de cuatro años._

_-¡Papá! ¡Por aquí vi al sapito! -Maka corría con sus cordones desatados y muy sucia._

_Mientras corría sintió sus zapatos húmedos y al bajar la mirada notó el charco que mojó completamente sus pies. sin tomarle importancia corrió más a prisa hasta llegar junto a un alambrado con un enorme letrero con letras negras._

_-Pe... Pe peli... Peli -intentaba leer con dificultad. -Gro ¡Peligro! -Dijo riendo._

_unas cuantas chispas saltaron del alambrado sin que la pequeña lo notara y pasó por debajo de él. Al llegar al otro lado su padre la miró espantado y corrió lo más cerca posible de su hijita._

_-¡Maka sal de ahí de inmediato! -Estaba muy asustado._

_Maka lo ignoro y fue hacia el lago. Se acercó al agua, estaba llena de tubos que entraban y sacaban unas burbujas oscuras._

_El padre de Maka gritaba desesperado a su hija mientras la pequeña con valentía se inclinó para tocar el agua oscura._

_Unos metros más adelante de ella un sapo de estómago rojo y patas azules flotaba de espalda, total inerte._

_Maka estaba por tocar el lago cuando algo enorme salió de este y la empujo hacia afuera de forma muy brusca. Se veía un serpenteo en el agua antes de que Maka comenzara a llorar por el golpe._

_Unos hombres armados se acercaron a la niña alarmados por el escándalo. La pequeña les había explicado sobre como había entrado y que su padre estaba afuera, pero al llegar a donde se encontraba no lo vieron en ningún lado._

Soul sostenía a Maka en sus brazos, algo había echo que esa chica recordara ese momento en su pasado pero no sabía específicamente la razón.

Aún paralizada sólo veía como el chico se debilitaba poco a poco y de vez en cuando tosia o respiraba con dificultad.

Finalmente se detuvo luego de un rato de estar corriendo. Estaban en el centro de la ciudad, había corrido dos kilómetros desde el hospital y ya en la plaza central de la ciudad "Marina" se detuvo junto a un árbol y apoyó su espalda en este mientras respiraba agitado. Dejó a Maka a un lado y luego tomó su pecho con una mano.

-L-La atmósfera de tú planeta, la gravedad y su aire, no estoy acostumbrado a correr con tales condiciones, todo es tan húmedo.

Soul tosia y Maka lo miró asustada.

-¿Por qué me hablas así? No te entiendo, es como si nada pasara, pero sé que no es así. -Miró su regazo mientras sentía que el entumecimiento de su cuerpo se pasaba lentamente.

-Se que debe ser extraño, pero necesito que en este momento tengas confianza en mi. No es un lugar seguro para hablar.

Soul se levantó y tocó con cuidado el brazo de Maka mientras ella recuperaba de forma repentina su movilidad haciéndola caer un poco.

Soul le extendió su mano a la rubia y esta la tomó dudosa, su mano temblaba un poco.

-¿Qué hora es? -Preguntó Maka sintiendo recién el frío en su cuerpo.

-hem... -Soul miró a todos lados hasta poder encontrar un enorme reloj iluminado. -En tú planeta son las veinticinco de la noche.

Maka se levantó y cerró la bata con sus manos en la parte de atrás, avergonzada.

-¿No pensaste en que si me ibas a secuestrar por lo menos me hubieras conseguido algo de ropa?

Soul negó y miró a todos lados en la total oscuridad, miró al enorme reloj que estaba sobre la torre de un enorme edificio y lanzó un suspiro.

-Tenemos que ir a tú casa, ahí puedes vestirte y yo puedo explicarte lo que sucede.

-Me harías un gran favor. -Maka se sintió un poco más aliviada.

Corrieron por la ciudad mientras escuchaban murmullos que venían de todas partes, se sentían muy perseguidos y tenían bastantes razones para hacerlo.

Maka, levantó su brazo y vio su anillo que abrió la pantalla holográfica donde apreto botones y escribió una contraseña, luego cerró la pantalla.

-Nos están rodeando, te necesitan con vida. -Soul suzurro de forma muy calmada a Maka lo que la puso muy nerviosa. -Tratemos de ser silenciosos y que no noten que sabemos de ellos.

Maka asintió y notó la calidez de la mano de Soul tomando la suya con cuidado y la llevó por un callejón que los llevó a otra calle por la que no podían avanzar por un canal que pasaba impidiendo su paso.

Soul caminó con cuidado con Maka detrás, iban de forma calmada y la noche era muy silenciosa hasta que doblaron para devolverse y aparecieron unos hombres formando una muralla delante de ellos. Estaban totalmente armados y su rostro se veía de pocos amigos.

_-¡Maru ita na oma tsukaratiku! _-gritó un hombre sin que Maka entendiera.

Soul abrió su boca y sacó el pequeño micrófono guardando el aparato en su mano izquierda.

_-Albarn ita maea itsae kurojoda ikumane Butterfly nokomu ita totetsa poto._

Maka comenzó a reír disimuladamente.

_-Dijo "Poto" -_Pensaba riendo.

El hombre y Soul hablaron un poco más antes de que el chico se pusiera frente a Maka en un gesto protector.

Tomó el micrófono que se había quitado y lo colocó donde lo tenía antes.

-Ahora es buen momento para lanzarse al agua. -Soul miró de reojo el lago.

-Y-Yo no sé nadar. -contestó nerviosa.

-Estás en un planeta recubierto por agua y ¡¿No sabes nadar?!

Maka sólo sonríe nerviosa y Soul comienza a desesperarse. Mira a todos lados hasta que se da cuenta de una luz en el cielo y al elevar la vista nota que es un aero-tablet.

-Es mío. -Maka se subió rápidamente y le extendió la mano a Soul -vamos rápido.

Soul subió, los hombres comenzaron a gritar y sacaron sus armas disparando unos rayos rectos y continuos que sólo hacían daños superficiales en el aero-tablet de Maka.

Comenzaron a elevarse rápidamente y cuando tomaron una gran altura Maka movió su pie un poco hacia la izquierda lo que aumento la velocidad del aero-tablet.

Volaron sobre unos enormes lagos y junto a un increíble mar donde el agua se oscurece lentamente mientras se veía a una gran cantidad de animales marinos salir mandados totalmente.

-¿Qué les pasó? -Preguntó Maka preocupada.

-Maka Albarn, tengo que contarte algo importa sobre tú padre ¿Sabías en donde trabajaba? -Soul no la miraba a los ojos.

-El trabajaba en Butterfly ¿no? Es la compañía más grande que la humanidad conoce la que trae más del setenta y cinco porciento de los productos de último modelo. No hay casa que no tenga Butterfly en esta galaxia.

-Ese es el problema, tú padre trabajó en esa enorme corporación que no trae nada bueno entre manos.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Butterfly y mi padre? -Preguntó asustada.

-Butterfly está explotando los mejores recursos de planetas abundantes como el tuyo para un proyecto más grande de lo que podrías imaginar, yo aún no se muy bien de que trata pero tú padre lo descubrió y por eso lo querían capturar pero huyó y lo buscan a toda costa. Tan desesperados están que mandaron a capturar a tú madre y a ti como amenaza.

-¿D-Dónde está mi padre? ¿De qué estás hablando? -Maka estaba muy asustada y confundida. -No te entiendo.

Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro con una increíble mezcla de sentimientos que no sabía expresar. Se agacho lentamente y tomó symbian rostro con sus manos mientras se sentaba.

-Es una broma o un sueño. Nada malo está pasando. -Se dijo así misma con voz quebrada.

De pronto todo se fue a negro en la mente de Maka.

De a poco abrió sus ojos con lentitud y cuidado, era de mañana y los rayos del sol la despertaron. Se levantó de su enorme cama con sábanas de seda blanca y un gato se acercó a ella fallando con hambre.

-Silencio Mimi. -acaricia al gato con sus manitos pequeñas.

Bajo de la cama y miró su cuarto rosa abriendo la puerta con cuidado y bostezando. Bajo las escaleras y encontró a su madre en el sofá viendo televisión. El gato subió con su madre, Maka sólo le veía la espalda. El pelo de su madre pasaba de rubio a negro y pareció que a Maka eso no le preocupaba.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Papá, te llevaste mi lobo. -Dijo mientras se acostaba en las piernas del hombre que acariciaba su cabello con cuidado.

-Maka, no llores, te veré cuando te sientas perdida.

Maka despertó y está vez encontró a Soul quién se había dormido en una silla junto a su cama abrazando algo.

Maka sintió las lágrimas secas y con cuidado despertó a Soul quién al abrir los ojos la vio y se incorporó dejando caer un pequeño huevo de color blanco que tomó de inmediato.

-Debemos irnos, vístete y has una maleta tienes diez minutos, sino lo haces en ese tiempo nos iremos con lo que traigas.

Soul se levantó y se alejó dando la espalda a Maka.

Maka se abrazo así misma llorando.

-No entiendo nada.

**En serio perdón por la tardanza se suponía que subiria este capitulo el lunes pero me tardé por un montón de pruebas pero aquí estoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado el leerlo como a mi escribirlo perdón por el misterio en exceso xD**

**se responden reviews! Nos leemos!**


End file.
